Romeo&Cinderella
by Toponi
Summary: Chrona is a princess from the witch kingdom but is put in a program by her step-mother where she becomes a maid for a certain prince from the Death Kingdom...Losely based on song Romeo&Cinderella-Vocaloid
1. First impression is everything?

Thursday January 23, 2010

8:00 P.M

She had been walking, yes for a long time trying to find her way to this Kingdom's castle.

Her clothing didn't help the long walk since it was a purple ball gown with white lace and high heels, if it was upon herself to dress herself she would have put something that more suited her liking for example: her black gown.

"Why did I ever accept Step-Mother's offer to do this? I don't even know who the prince is…" she sighed.

"I-I-I'm scared… w-what if his mean?" Her mouth quivered.

_~Flashback~_

"_Chrona, darling please come here." _

"_Y-yes mother," she curtsied "H-how may I serve you?" she asked nervously._

"_By doing me a favor my dear child,"_

"_U-u-ahhh what would that favor be?" she asked._

"_You see, me your mother…" Her mother? CORECTION! STEP-MOTHER! No… but she could never say that out loud to her, the queen of the kingdom and not to mention her step-mother of course. That filthy hag… what a shame not to mention a pity._

"_So do you accept?"_

"_W-w-what?"_

"_I asked you if you accept."_

"_Ummm…"_

"_Chrona you will do it; and by doing it you will help a lot of people in our kingdom to feel more secure to know that our fellow kingdom neighbors are also good friends. So?"_

"_Uhh… I see, a-a-a-alright… I accept."_

_Her step-mother smiled as her own smile disappeared._

"_Y-yeah…."_

_~End Flashback~_

Chrona let out a sigh, "Aww… m-my legs hurt…" she winced and then tears began to form at the corner of her eye.

Then her head made contact to something soft yet hard and bony at the same time. The next thing she knew she was sitting at the floor rubbing her bottom softly and was trying so hardly to fight back tears.

She heard a gasp, "Oh my, sorry about that!" somebody that sounded so much like a lady she expected it to me a woman said. And woman she was.

"I-I-I-It's a-alright," Chrona looked up and saw that the girl was actually really pretty, and was wearing something so similar to her own outfit but the lady's was a very light green

"Here let me help you," the lady smiled as she lifted Chrona up.

"T-thank you…"

"Oh I just love your dress oh I see the fabric is also silk, your family must be very wealthy to afford something like this," she then gasped again "Nooo it can't be, are you also going to the princess/maid/prince exchange thingy?" she asked.

Chrona nodded and the girl smiled "Great then shall we go together?" the young lady asked.

Chrona nodded again, "Good c'mon!" and they both began to walk together.

~Short time skip~

"This must be it… Woe neat…" the lady exclaimed. "I think we should go in," She said as she began to walk towards the door.

"Oh," The girl said slightly before she knocked "My name is Maka from the Spirit kingdom."

"P-p-pleasure, my name is C-C-Chrona from the Witch kingdom,"

And with that Maka knocked on the door.

A few seconds later a blue haired boy opened the door yelling "AND WHICH ONE OF YOU PRETTY LADIES IS GOING TO BE MY MAID!" he asked.

Chrona hid behind Maka.

"Black*Star that is so uncool," A white haired man came next to Black*Star.

"Hello," The white haired boy waved "My name is Soul and the idiot over here is Black*Star. You two must be the princesses, nice to meet you two." He bowed.

Maka & Chrona curtsied "The pleasure is ours your highnesses."

"The other three princesses are inside the living room accompanied by a male prince as well, you guys could go wait there too."

Maka and Chrona nodded and walked inside.

As they walked in, just as expected there were three princesses and 1 prince.

"Hello," The princess with long black hair smiled, "Nice to meet you two my name is Tsubaki from the Flower kingdom."

"Hey my name is Maka from the Spirit kingdom, and this is Chrona from the Witch kingdom." Maka introduced.

"Hiya!" The princess with short blonde hair yelled. "Hello," the princess with long dirty blonde hair said. "My name is Liz and this is my sister Patti we are from the Weapon kingdom."

They all shared hugs and smiles when 4 young boys walked in the room.

"Hello ladies," a man dressed in black entered behind them. "My name is Lord Death King of this kingdom and these are the next airs to the throne also known as your new masters. There is Asura, Noah, Soul and Black*Star. There is also my son Death the Kid but he will be here at…" he looked at his watch. "About… 3.2.1."

"Yes! Precisely 8:00!" A boy with black hair and white half stripes yelled as he slammed the doors open, Chrona gulped.

"Here he is, hello Kiddo-kun these are the new maids."

"Pleasure," he bowed.

"Okay then Black*Star choose first—"Lord Death started but didn't finish his sentence when Black*Star interrupted him rudely.

"I pick her!" he pointed. "Tsubaki!" Tsubaki smiled sweetly as she patiently walked toward Black*Star.

"Very well then, how about you Asura?" Lord Death asked towards the man that looked kind of scary.

"OH the two twins I guess…" He said a little out of it. Liz and Patti both walked towards him as Patti laughed and Liz looked horrified.

"Nooo! The symmetry!" Death the Kid wailed as he punched the wall with his fists. Chrona giggled. Kid noticed this and looked back at her as he smiled.

"You Soul?" Lord death asked.

"Aww…you guys got all the hot ones!" Soul whined.

"SHINIGAMI-CHOP!"

"S-sorry… I guess I choose Maka?" He stated as Maka sighed.

"And you Kiddo?" Lord death walked towards his son and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Umm…the lavender haired one."

Chrona blushed "W-w-w-what me?"

"Yes you," Kid chuckled. Chrona scampered to Kid's side her face a dark crimson.

Lord Death continued "Noah?"

The guy with big, BIG muscles got mad, "NO! I wanted a girl maid not him!" he pointed at another man the prince. "I wanted her!" he pointed at Chrona.

Kid sighed "You know why you can't have a female maid."

Lord Death interrupted "Okay, okay calm down! C'mon everyone Marie here will give everyone a tour of the castle." Then a lady with blonde hair came in the room and waved. "Hello," she greeted.

Mostly everyone followed Marie except 3 people.

**~Chrona P.O.V~**  
>I began to follow Marie, Maka, and my new master Death the Kid when someone grabbed my arm.<p>

"Hey there," a husky voice whispered. "Would you like to be mine?"

I began to shake "W-w-w-what?"

"I said-"

"I know w-what you said b-b-but w-what do you m-mean?" I asked him.

"I mean, I am going to fuck you ..." Then Noah-sama began to laugh and walked towards a room dragging me along.

I didn't want to go with him so I didn't walk but he picked me up and put me resting on his shoulder. He then pinched and rubbed my butt and I screamed loudly.

**~Kid P.O.V~**

I followed Marie around the castle giving a tour when I noticed that Pinky was nowhere in sight.

I got worried.

I asked the girl that looked to be close to Pinky. "Umm miss have you seen Pinky?"

"Oh my name is Maka, and are you talking about the Lavender haired girl?" she asked.

I nodded, 'Her name is Chrona I thought she was with you?"

"No I don't see her anywhere." I said as I looked around.

"To tell you the truth I don't see other guy either, what's his name….. Noah." My eyes then widened as Maka got scared. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing…" I replied. Then I heard a scream a very high pitched scream.

I then sprinted back to the living room, but when I got there no one was there.

_Noah, I swear if you hurt her…_

I ran around the whole castle which took about 7 minutes but I ended up in the living room once again.

I then heard a soothing voice sing "_Don't let my romance,"_

Rapidly I thought it must be Chrona so I sang along since I've heard the song before.

"_Become Juliet's tragedy romance," I sang._

"_Take me away from here… That's the kind of feeling,"_

**~Chrona P.O.V~**

I knew that I couldn't fight Noah since I was to weak so I just let him do whatever he wanted no one would care they would defend him not me, but even though it hurt so much….

Then I heard a melody and I knew that if I sang that maybe someone would hear me and realize that I shouldn't be in here. So I did sing,

"_Don't let my romance" _

"_Become Juliet's tragedy romance" _I heard a faint voice sing covered against Noah's horrid singing.

"_Take me away from here… That's the kind of feeling" _The three of us sang.

"Your singing turns me on…" Noah whispered. I winced when I felt his rough hands grope my unclothed breasts.

"_Father and mother please go to sleep," _The voice sang.

"_Wish you have a good dream,"_

"_It's time for adults to have a sleep,"_

"_Enchanting smell of caramel,"_

"_I cross my legs shyly,"_

"_How far will we go tonight?" _We both sang

"_Don't bite me please be gentle, I don't like bitter things yet, It's because I always eat mom's sweets" _I sang but then I screamed as I felt Noah's fingers inside of me.

Then I heard the door knob turn and my master came in the room slamming the door open.

When he saw me his eyes widened. "NOAH!" he shouted as he charged towards him. I couldn't move to see, since my body hurt.

After that all happened Lord Death came and separated Kid's and Noah's fight. He also sent me and Death the Kid to his room.

I was cold since the only thing covering me was a bed sheet, but Master Death the Kid tried to warm me by hugging me. But after only seconds Maka came in the room bringing me a fresh pair of clothes.

Death the Kid sent me to take a shower but I couldn't walk so he had to take me to the bathroom, which was huge.

After the shower, I changed into surprisingly a very ruffle filled baby blue maid outfit (That went a little bit up my knees) with sock stockings and a new pair black boots.

"Wow don't you look nice," Death the Kid told me.

I didn't answer as my face still had a blank expression.

I then heard the song again and I stood up. "What's wrong?" My master asked.

"The song," I replied. "You were singing that song weren't you?" he asked.

"I-i-i-is that how y-y-you f-found me?" I asked, he nodded.

"T-t-t-t-thank you b-by the w-w-w-way…"

He smiled "No need, sorry about my cousin," I was shocked.

"Y-your cousin?" I got scared, what if he is just like him…

I began to shake and I ran to the room's corner. "Don't worry I'm not like him at all. I am a gentleman (Despereaux XD) but he is a sex addict."

I nodded, "A-a-a-alright I believe you.."

He smiled and said "We should go downstairs, dinner is almost being served. By the way are you going to tell father about the incident?" Death the Kid asked.

"N-no I don't t-t-think so… Death the kid-"

"Please call me Kid," he interrupted.

I nodded "Master Kid, could you please not tell anyone about this?" I asked him shyly.

He nodded "Of course you have your reasons. Now shall we go?" he asked.

I nodded "y-yeah and t-t-t-thank y-y-you."

When we went downstairs Master Kid walked to the dining room where everyone where sitting around a huge table. Master Kid told me to follow him and I did. He sat down in one of those wooden chairs. I then looked directly across from him which was where Maka and Master Soul where sitting trying to eat their food as Black*Star kept pestering them about how wonderful he is. Tsubaki was sitting next to him trying to make him sit down before he got injured.

Asura, Liz, and Patti where 4 seats next to us. Patti was sleeping while Liz was making Asura eat his vegetables. Lord Death came in the room and sat across from everybody as he snapped his fingers. Marie and a man with silver hair came in the room to serve Master Kid and me.

Master Kid then gestured to me to sit down and so I did.

During the whole dinner I barely ate less than that talk. But Black*Star asked me questions so I had to answer them.

"Are you really a which?" was one of Black*Stars questions.

"U-ummm…" I was about to answer when..

"SHINIGAMI-CHOP!" Lord Death hit Black*Star which made him fall of his chair. Tsubaki became worried as Soul laughed and so…

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka hit Soul with a book.

Lord Death laughed "HA HA GOOD JOB MAKA!"

Kid and I just starred at them when I heard footsteps coming from the hall way.

In a swift movement Noah sat next to me. "Hello," his husky voice greeted.

I looked at him for a long time when I stretched out my hand to grasp Master Kid's hand. I began to shake. Noah's butler Giriko then sat next to him.

"Oh-no this won't do… Noah, Giriko switch seats," Lord Death said.

"NO!" Noah replied.

Lord death raised his large hand and Noah immediately switched seats with Giriko.

After the dinner we went back to Master Kid's room.

Master Kid immediately jumped on his bed and sighed "What a long day…"

Master Kid then went into his bathroom and changed into pajamas. He then turned off the lights and lay on his bed. "Goodnight Chrona," he said.

"G-g-g-g-goodnight K-Kid…." I whispered. I just stood there.

Then I heard shuffling in the dark and got scared what if it was Noah?

I squeaked when the light turned on. "Chrona are you okay?" Kid asked.

"Y-yes.."

"Why didn't you come lay down in the bed next to me?" He asked.

"Oh that's w-what y-y-you meant.."

'C'mon now," He smiled and I just couldn't resist.

"Good night Chrona…"

"Goodnight Kid…"

~To be continued~  
><strong>YAY a new story! This was loosely based on the song Romeo &amp; Cinderella by Vocaloid.<strong>

.com/watch?v=kLcw8Sq_YOw&feature=related

Please Please Review!

V

V

V


	2. You're my Bad Maid

Romeo&Cinderella

Friday January 24, 2010

7:00 A.M

~Chrona P.O.V~

I woke up sometime early and I realized that I was sleeping in a bed…next to a prince, Death the Kid. I began to over react mumbling things like "What happened?" and "Oh-no what am I doing here?" But then I remembered as I walked to the bathroom and stared at my reflection in the huge bathroom mirror. My clothes weren't the same clothes that I was wearing before so I realized that I had to change clothes and why I had to in the first place.

I sat down in the Mr. Corner and began to remember what happened the previous night. I got a little frightened and began to shake but I calmed down a bit.

By remembering such things I began to get tired and the next thing I knew, my head was resting on Mr. Corner as I began to sleep.

A few minutes later or so I heard an alarm clock go off but I ignored it. Then a cold breath was felt near my face and so I opened my eyes and saw that Master Kid was only a few inches away from my face. He was bending down looking at me. I got scared as he kept on looking and looking and so I let out a little 'squeak'. He began to chuckle as he sat down next to me.

"You know a corner isn't a place for a lady as yourself to sleep, you'll get a cold."

I gave a slight nod as I agreed with him. "I'm sorry…"

"Oh no I don't mind at all it's just for your well fare," he said.

Then the door knocked and so I stood up and answered as I whispered and "My apologies." to master Kid.

It was master Soul and Maka and so I curtsied. "Who was it Chrona?" master Kid asked. "I-i-i-it's master Soul," I replied.

Kid walked over to me and said "No need to curtsy for this moron and you could drop the 'master' okay?" he asked.

I nodded, "What do you want Soul?" he asked.

"Ugh, I just wanted to tell you that your father wanted us to all meet at the dining room at 8:30. Bye now," He said as he left the room once again.

"Whatever," Kid sighed as he closed the door. Master Kid then went into the bathroom and so I sat down on his bed.

A few minutes after that master Kid yelled "Chrona could you hand me my clothes?"

"H-h-h-hai!" I yelled as I hurried off to his drawer were I saw him take out his pajamas the day before. I opened the first drawer and I saw… HIS UNDERWEAR!

I screeched. "Chrona what happened?" master Kid shouted.

I began to sob "I... you... and underwear… and…. YUCK!" I shouted.

~Short time skip~

After I successfully gave master Kid his clothes I fell on his bed shaking because of the awkward memory. I was really nervous when I heard the bathroom door unlock and saw him walking towards me.

"Chrona, may I ask what happened when you were bringing me my clothes?" he asked shyly as he sat next to me.

"Ummm you see I-I… The first drawer was the one I opened when I looking for your clothes." I began to blush.

So did he, "Oh… sorry I guess?" Kid said.

"O-oh no," I shook my hands in front of my face in defense. "I-i-it was my fault r-really!"

He laughed and smiled "Alrighty then,"

"M-m-master," I whispered.

"Oh come on Chrona don't be so formal," he stated.

"I-I-I'M SORRY, KID!" I yelled.

"Go on," he said.

"A-a-ah could I freshen up a bit," I said shyly.

He tilted his head a bit "What do you mean?" he asked. I blushed a deep, deep, DEEP color crimson.

I looked down, "C-c-could I g-go in the b-b-b-b-bathroom?" I asked.

"Of course Chrona you're the one taking care of me so I don't care really," He stated.

"P-p-p-please don't… don't say that," I demanded in a low tone voice.

"But it's the truth Chrona, I would never lie to you, you are doing a fantastic job on taking care of me, really I mean—" I cut him off.

"D-don't say that…please" I sobbed.

"What's wrong Chrona?" He asked.

Silence… none of us talked after that we just stayed quite but sadly he broke it.

"Come on, I really want to know what's wrong, I care about you…" he admitted.

About the part the he cares about me?

I don't believe it…

About his tone of voice?

No, I've heard worse from my step-mother.

No not at all from those things, but because the look of anger in his eyes.

Yes, that's the only thing I didn't want from anyone, especially from him. Another person who disapproved of me, who thought I was disgusting, who hated me.

I felt tears coming forming on my eyes, but I just shook my head trying to not let him see them fall.

"I-I-It's okay if you don't want to tell me I'll understand…" he sighed.

I was shocked, "What?"

"I am sorry," he confessed. "But why did you get sad?" he asked.

I sat down on his bed "It's just, I'm doing a real bad job in taking care of you and by you lying to me… well if you call that lying, I just felt uneasy," I let out a bitter laugh "M-my step-mother said she knew I was going to do a very bad job. That I should learn how to behave, that's why she locked me in a cellar room for a whole week. To make me learn, and I did but she said I didn't that's why she kept on locking me in there." I sighed.

"I-I-I don't like her, but i-it's clear the feeling is mutual,"

Kid looked at me pretty shocked.

"I'm very, very sorry, that was un-proper for me to ask such a vulgar question like that. But Chroma even though you think of yourself as a bad maid just remember… you're my bad maid" He said.

I blushed.

Kid said "Now I think you should go to the bathroom since it's almost 8:00"

"But I thought Soul said we needed to be there at 8:30?" I asked in confusion.

"YEAH BUT 8 IS A PERFECT TIME TO GET THERE, now go on," he stated.

I went in the bathroom and turned on the sink, I wet my hand with the water and began to place it on my hair to make it neater. But there was one strand of my hair that didn't stay down. I sighed and kept on trying to keep it down but it didn't. I let out a short whimper and whined "Stay down… please?"

I sighed and decided it wasn't going down so I went back into the room with Kid.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My hair," I whined.

"What about it?"

"The piece of hair isn't going down," I pointed to the strand on top of my head.

"Here," He went towards his drawer and got a hair brush. He sat me down on the bed. He began brushing my hair until he stopped.

"I-I never knew you hair was so… so asymmetrical," he confessed.

"I-I-I'm sorry…?"

"Could I cut your hair?" he asked.

"W-WHAT?" I asked as I stood up.

"Please it would really make you happy?" He grinned.

I sighed in defeat "O-o-okay,"

He smiled "Thank you!" He went to the bathroom and got scissors. He then sat back down on the bed.

"Please b-be g-g-g-gentle," I practically begged.

"Of course dear," He told me before he started to cut my unsymmetrical hair.

I began to whimper as he cut grabbing my hair before it got to the ground.

"A-a-a-are you almost done?" I asked him.

"Be patient now…" He told me.

"DONE!" He finally yelled making me jump. Accidently when I jumped the scissors sliced my cheek leaving a mark with blood coming out.

He looked at me shocked. I didn't notice what I had done then but when I rubbed my cheek with my hand I looked at my hand and saw the liquid. I began to shake as flash backs came flooding back into my head.

"I-I-I-I-I-I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH B-B-BLOOD!" I shrieked.

I raced to the bathroom and once again I wet my hand with the cold water, and even though it stung I kept on furiously rubbing my cheek.

Master Kid then paced in the bathroom and put a rag on my cheek.

It smelled like… ALCAHOL!

"NYA! It stings Kid-Kun!" I sobbed.

"Hush it's alright this will help…"

After that he put a bandage on my cheek and I thanked him as we walked to the dining room.

Normal P.O.V

"Well, well, well Pinkie is here," Noah grinned.

"Shut it Noah," Soul demanded.

"WOW I can't even say 'hello'…" he laughed. "You know you loved it slut,"

"Hey!" Kid shouted.

"WHAT did you say?" Maka shouted at Noah.

"M-M-Maka, K-K-Kid… d-d-d-don't,"

"OH Look Pinkie is trying to stand up for her so called 'friend'." Noah chuckled.

"ENOUGH!" Lord Death shouted.

Everyone bowed down and sat down.

"Now we are having a party next week Thursday. We are inviting the royal princess's families. Everyone will be taking dance lessons and I will audition each and every one of you to see who could perform a duet for the party. Sunday or tomorrow we will go shopping for clothes. That is all." He sighed as he got up from his seat and before leaving he laughed and yelled "BUH-BYE!"

Noah walked near Chrona and said "Ready for the second round?"

Apparently Kid heard and rapidly walked towards Noah yelling "OH THAT'S IT!"

He then punched Noah while Maka cheered. Soul said "Man Kid that is so cool for you to defend your maid like that, Cool…"

Noah hit Kid 2 times on the stomach but Kid didn't seem to care as he punched Noah as much as he could {OVER 4 punches}

Noah got mad and was in a position to hit Kid back. Kid closed his eyes unconsciously for the impact but nothing came. He opened his eyes when he heard Maka scream "CHRONA!"

He saw it… Noah punched someone… not him… but an innocent by-standard…. Chrona.

He looked at her as her eyes closed as she was falling down on the cold floor. Her cheek all covered in blood, her lip cut, her nose bloody. It seems Noah punched too many times.

Kid, Maka, and Tsubaki ran to Chrona.

"S-s-s-s-see K-Kid, I-I f-f-f-finally *Cough cough* d-d-did s-s-something t-to help y-y-you l-like a g-g-g-g-g-good maid n-not a b-b-b-bad one like m-m-my s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-step-mother s-said…" she then fainted.

At that moment Kid placed Chrona gently on Tsubaki's lap as Black*Star, Soul, Maka, Liz and himself ganged up on Noah hitting him while Tsubaki, Patti, and Asura checked on Chrona.

Giriko eventually got Noah to run for it and Noah and Giriko locked themselves in Noah's room.

Kid carried Chrona back to his room and Maka and Tsubaki followed. They both washed up Chrona when Kid's cell phone rang.

"Hello Kiddo?"

"Yes father?"

"It seems someone is her to visit Chrona,"

"Okay father I'll got see who it is,"

"BUH-BYE!"

"Bye father,"

Kid excused himself as he kissed Chrona's forehead and when downstairs. He immediately opened the door to see a man all dressed in black.

"Who are you?" Kid asked.

"Oh so you're the twerps Master huh?" the man asked.

"Who?"

"Chrona is your maid isn't she?"

"What?"

"I knew it, my name is Ragnarok, Chrona's butler."

**PWEASE Review**

**V**

**V**

**V **

**V**


	3. Oh Ragnarok!

Romeo&Cinderella

Friday January, 24

9:13 A.M

~Kid's P.O.V~

"You're her butler?" I asked this so called 'Ragnarok'.

"Yeah, why? You don't believe me?" he asked.

'No, no it's just you seem somewhat aggressive," I confessed looking at his eyes in disbelief.

"Soo what's it to ya?"

"Nothing," I sighed. "Chrona isn't feeling well right now, would you mind coming back later?" I asked him, I was getting inpatient I wanted to go with Chrona.

"I got nowhere to go pip squeak anyways her step-mom wanted me to look out for her,"

"Alright you could come inside but don't try anything funny, alright?"  
>"Yeah, yeah whatever," After I let him inside he followed me to where Chrona was.<p>

"Woe," he said as he saw Chrona in my bed. "Pathetic."

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing it's just that this brat is so stupid," I wasn't in a good mood right now so I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pinned him to the wall.

"Kid…" Maka whispered frightened.

I let him go and said "Sorry Maka…"

Ragnarok laughed and he sat down on the little table I had in my room.

Then there was a knock on the door, so I went and opened it. It was Marie "Hello master Kid," she curtsied. "Miss. Tsubaki told me what happened so I brought the 3 of you soup and one for Chrona-Chan also." She placed the soup on the table and left.

After much arguing Maka eventually sat down with us. Ragnarok saw Chrona's bowl of soup and slipped it in his mouth.

"HEY!" Maka yelled. "THAT WAS FOR CHRONA!"

"Well too bad Chrona is not here to eat,"

"MEANIE!" Maka yelled as she rapidly finished her soup and went back to Chrona.

She was stroking Chrona's hair and then asked "Hey Kid, since when did Chrona get a haircut?"

"Oh I cut it why?" I asked. Ragnarok sneered. "So you touched her?" he asked.

I blushed "NO! I just cut her hair that's all," Tsubaki giggled. "WHAT? It wasn't symmetrical!"

"OH-NO!" shouted Maka. "What?" I asked worriedly.

"It's worse than I thought!" she said. "What's wrong?" I demanded.

"You're a super-nerd!" Maka laughed. Ragnarok high fived her. "Nice one she-pig!" he grinned.

"What!" Maka shrieked.

~TIME SKIP~

It was 5:46 P.M already and Chrona still hasn't woken up.

"HEY DO YOU HAVE ANYMORE FOOD?" Ragnarok asked. "No but I could cook you something." Tsubaki told him.  
>Ragnarok nodded and they both headed downstairs.<p>

"You should go with Soul," I told Maka.

"But Chrona..." She told me.

"I know but I was the reason she got hit by starting a fight. Now go to Soul please." Maka then laid next to Chrona. "Alright but please take care of her, Okay?" she asked.

I nodded "Of course…"

She then left the room. I then walked towards Chrona and sat on the bed besides her. I sighed, how could this have happened? I asked myself.

I left to change in the bathroom and came back rapidly to check on Chrona sine I thought I heard her. I was still sleepy and since I saw her sleeping I wanted to do the same so I did, I laid down next to her pulling the covers on top of our bodies accidently placing my elbow on Chrona's cheek. Her eyes immediately shot open and she whimpered placing a hand on her cheek causing herself to wince.

~Chrona's P.O.V~

Tears began to come to my eyes blurring my vision so when the door creaked open I didn't know who it was, I was scared and shaking covering my face under the covers.

"S-sorry…" Kid whispered. I guess he positioned himself so that he was facing me since I felt him shuffle.

I really didn't want to see anything I just wanted to close my eyes and stay like that but I couldn't so I did eventually open them. I pushed down the many blankets so the only place that was showing was my upper face, only my eyes.

"Are you okay Chrona?" I didn't answer.

"Ooh Chrona you shouldn't have down what you did…"

I finally began to calm down but it didn't last since a few minutes later I began crying.

"S-s-sorry K-Kid I'm sorry I-I d-didn't mean to j-judge y-y-y-your strength I-I just wanted t-to h-help y-you…" I whispered as tears came flowing down my cheek.

"Chrona, it's alright," He told me.

"N-no its not. I'm sorry!" I told him looking him straight in the eyes.

"Chrona?" He asked.

"Y-y-yes…?"

"It's okay,"

"R-r-r-really?"

He nodded "Yes,"

I looked around the room and asked "W-w-where is N-Noah? A-a-are y-you okay? W-where are w-we?"

"Noah is locked in his room, my welfare doesn't matter right now and we're in my room. Are you okay?" He asked me.

"I-I-I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"B-b-because you got punched my Noah, don't you remember?" He asked me once again.

"Y-yes I remember,"

"I was really worried he hit you pretty hard, are you feeling well?"

"Y-y-yes… K-kinda,"

"Does your stomach hurt?" I asked

"A tiny bit not al-Nyaugh" It looked like she was in pain but she looked around the room some more. "W-w-where you sleeping?"

"Yes," He confessed.

"Oh…"

"T-thank you,"

"W-w-what?" I asked looking at him.

"I said thank you," He confessed looking straight at me.

I began to play with my fingers "I-I-I-It's okay… r-r-r-really,"

"Chrona I-"

"HEY WIMP! YOU FINALLY WOKE UP!" Ragnarok came in the room yelling.

"R-R-Ragnarok?" I shrieked.

"Yep it's me! Now, you get off the bed and go do something else than being stupid!" he demanded.

I was the Princess yes but Ragnarok was older so I needed to respect his authority so I got out of bed but my legs where still weak so I fell on my face.

"Chrona he's your butler you don't have to do what he says!" Kid told me as he helped sit up, Ragnarok looked annoyed.

He then grinned "You saw her panties didn't you?" He asked.

"NO!" Kid said wiping blood off of his face.

"Are you okay Kid-kun?" I asked him.

"Kid-kun? Hah wimp!"

Kidd then sat back down on the bed as Ragnarok yelled "NOW SHOW ME AROUND THID PLACE!"

He then yanked me off of the floor by my hand and it hurt so much that I whimpered.

"HEY!" Kid yelled. "That's not n-"

"N-n-no its o-o-okay," I said, my body still hurt a lot but I didn't want to tell anyone. But then my nose began to bleed.

"E-EEEPP!" I shouted.

Kid grabbed his handkerchief and wiped my face. "S-sorry..." I mumbled.

"It's alright" Kid reassured her.

"Aww how cute…NOW STOP BEING SUCH A SISSY AND SHOW ME AROUND HERE!" Ragnarok demanded.

I looked at Kid with pleading eyes and whispered "I-I won't take long I-I'll be back before you know it…"

"O-okay you could show him around the castle but I need to go too,"

I nodded and smiled. I grabbed Kid's hand gently and softly. He looked at me and smiled back.

Ragnarok ruined the moment by grabbing my wrist and we all began our tour around the castle (Which I didn't see a lot of since the incident with Noah)

_But it must not be that huge of a place right?_

Boy was I wrong when the tour was over I was sweating a lot.

But it was fun, especially when I fell down the stairs…I'm being sarcastic here…

After the tour Ragnarok left for a bit so Kid and I decided to just stay in his room.

That's when Maka knocked on the door and asked if we wanted to go grocery shopping with her and Soul.

We both agreed but before we left Maka gave me another maid dress to put on, which was more revealing that the first one.

You could almost see my butt it was that revealing!

But it was covered with ruffles and what's not, my collar area was filled with little mini ruffles, the collar was also very high on my neck and it was white.

I shouldn't have e never have put that dress on because when we went to the grocery stores a lot of people where following and staring at me and Maka. They were mostly all guys.

Kid and Soul where in a similar situation but with girls.

"We have little fans,' Maka winked at me and squealed, "Y-y-yeah…" I whispered.

~Ti be continued~

**NYA!**

**I'm sorry it's just this chapter is longer it's just that it was getting messy so I decided to make it 2 parts,**

**Heheehe!  
>Please review and tell what you thought of it and give me so ideas please!<br>I really need ideas i'm all out of them **

**Thanks for everyone that's reading!**

**Buh-Bye!**

**~ Lonely Butters/Peter White's Lover! 3**


End file.
